A Sleepover
by frozendesign
Summary: Au where elsa is the princess. Who lives in the castle with her parents and anna lives in the city of arendelle with her parents as citizens. They are 7 and 4. The two girls have a sleepover. Elsanna friendship.


**A Sleepover**

A/N : Elsa and Anna are friends. Elsa lives in the castle with her parents. Anna lives with her parents in a home in Arendelle city.

In this story Elsa is 7 and Anna is 4.

"Mom, Dad, may we be excused now that we have finished eating?" Elsa asks, Anna nodding in agreement.

"You may, but don't go too far, you'll have to get ready for bed soon." Her father grants their wish.

"Okay!" The two girls are already flew from their seats. "We're going to go play in my room!" They run off out the dinning room doors and down the hall towards Elsa's room, both giggling.

Once in the room they closed the door behind them. Both the girls are a little out of breath from running. Anna catches her breath, "So Elsa, let's make snow angels!" The younger girl starts jumping up and down in excitement. Elsa has a smile crawl across her face as she starts building up the small snow storm in her room. It isn't long before there are a few inches of snow covering everything.

Anna runs to the center of the room and plops down on her back sliding her arms up and down and kicking her legs around. "C'mon Elsa! I'm gonna make all the snow angels and there wont be any room left for yours!" The older girl giggles at her friend before running over and laying down on her back to join her friend. The two of them now lay on the floor making snow angels with their laughter filling the air.

Anna gets up and pulls Elsa up with her. "Lets take a look at them." The girls are standing below their creations, "I think they need halo's." Anna runs around over top of the angels to draw a halo in the snow for each of them. "There, now they are finished." Anna stands up with her arms crossed and a big smile on her face, proud of what she made.

"They look great! Lets make more over here!" Elsa grabs Anna's hand and leads her to the other side of the room. They both fall down backwards this time holding hands while making their snow angels.

When the feel they are done they both stand up. Anna goes to the top of them, this time giving them little devil horns. "Anna!" Elsa laughs, "Their suppose to be angels!" Anna starts giggling at Elsa's protest. She leans back down and gives each of the now devil angels faces. She makes both angels have their tongue sticking out. Anna looked up when she was finished. Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna.

Anna suddenly tackled Elsa to the ground and started tickling her. "Okay my Ice Princess! Do you wanna build a snowman!" Elsa laughed uncontrollably at the younger girls assaults. Trying to catch her breath, she finally wheezed, "Okay ANNA! Stop! Lets build a snowman!" The younger girl let her grip of the older girl go and stood up. Anna put her hand out to help her her friend up as well.

"Lets start with the bottom." Anna balled up a small thing of snow before rolling it on the ground. When it was a little bigger Elsa join the girl and they rolled the ball around the room. When it was big enough they rolled the ball to the center of the room. The girls looked around the room. "Elsa, I think we may need more snow." The redheaded girl smiled at Elsa.

Elsa smiled in return, "Well Anna, I think you're right." She built up another little snow storm in her room. "I think this should be enough. I'll start on the middle, and you can start on the snowman's head," Elsa exclaimed.

Both girls made a snowball in their hands before rolling them around the room. "I'm gonna finish mine before you!" Anna shouted and giggled to Elsa. "No you're not! I'm almost done!" Elsa stated back. The two girls were running around the room with their snowballs laughing when suddenly they ran into each other with their snow. Both girls knocked each other back and landed in the snow. Anna was laying on her back laughing, and Elsa was sitting up holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

There was a knock at the door, and the two children stopped laughing. "Princess Elsa," a voice calls out, "I am running a bath for you and your friend. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ok Thanks, we'll be ready." Elsa answers the woman. The children look at each other and start giggling again. "I guess we should clean up this mess we made." Elsa stands up and uses her powers to make the snow disappear.

"Aww, Elsa...we didn't even get to finish our snowman!" Anna pouts and sticks her lower lip out. Elsa walks over to the younger girl and pulls her up off the floor and into a hug. "Don't worry Anna, we can always make one tomorrow!" Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, she loved hugs from the older girl. Even though she had magical powers over ice, her hugs were always warm. "Ok Elsa, if you promise."

Another knock was at the door. "Princess Elsa, may I come in?" The woman at the door asked. The two children let go of each other. "Yes Gerda," Elsa answered her. Gerda entered Elsa's room, "Princess you and your friends bath is now ready."

"Thank you Gerda," Elsa answered as she took Anna by the hand to lead her to the bathroom.

"I'll come check up on you two in a little bit. Enjoy your baths." Gerda stated following the two children out of the room and closing it behind her. The two children run to go take their bath.

Both the girls take off their cloths and Elsa is already in the tub. The tub is huge, more like a big hot tub rather than a normal bathtub. The temperature is still warm enough to see steam coming off. There are also massive amounts of bubbles all around the tub.

"Anna, C'mon," Elsa splashes the younger girl trying to coax her to join her. "Gerda added more bubbles just for you!"

"Elsa! I'm not even in the tub yet!" Anna giggles holding a hand up trying to protect herself from the splashes as she steps into the tub. Elsa splash the girl once more. Anna decides to dip under the water and move close to Elsa before jumping up and splashing Elsa back. The two girls splash each other back and forth a couple times laughing. Once they have had their fun they go to wash up. When they are almost finished Gerda steps in the room.

"Hello Elsa and Anna. I have your cloths and towels here. I'll just place them over here on the table for you two." Gerda quickly places the cloths on the table before going over and picking up their dirty ones. "Enjoy the rest of your bath," she says before leaving the two alone again.

"Anna are you done yet?" Elsa looks over to the girl now making bubbles in the tub with her mouth. "I'm going to get out and dressed."

"Yeah yeah. I'll be done in a minute." Anna says while going back to making bubbles.

Elsa gets out of the tub, dries off and starts to get dressed for bed. When she is done she turns to face Anna again, who is still in the tub now playing with the bubbles mounds from the soap. "Are you done now?" Elsa asks. "Almost!" The younger girl responds.

A sly smile creeps across Elsa's mouth as she sticks one of her hands in the tub while Anna isn't looking. A small trail of ice forms leading to Anna playing in the bath water. "AHH! THATS COLD! ELSA!" the younger girl jumps up to get out of the water. Elsa starts laughing uncontrollably at her friend. Anna grabs her towel and wraps it around her quickly in an attempt to warm herself up. She turns around and sticks her tongue out at Elsa.

"Aww c'mon Anna, it was just a joke!" Elsa is still giggling at her friend. Anna crosses her arms and turns away from Elsa. "Annnnaaaa..." Elsa whines and goes over to her friend to apologize. "I'm sorry...I won't do it again." Anna turns around and quickly hugs Elsa and knocks them both over. They are both now giggling on the floor. "Elsa, I was never really mad at you. I love you!"

After the younger girl gets dressed they head back to Elsa's room to go to bed. They both crawl under the covers facing one another. "Anna, I really love it when you come sleep over and play with me." Anna smiles at her friend "Why thank you my princess. I really love coming over and playing with you!"

Anna cuddles closer to the older girl, "Goodnight my Ice Princess."

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa leans over and kisses Anna on her forehead before they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
